


Painted Nails

by fanfixxem



Category: Carry On - Fandom, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: #carryon#simonsnow#fangirl, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfixxem/pseuds/fanfixxem
Summary: A stormy night where Baz tries something new.
Relationships: Snowbaz - Relationship, simonandbaz - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Painted Nails

Simon  
London is always raining. There is always a fog or always a drizzle but tonight you can here the clap of the thunder, tonight you can see the lightening through the windows.  
Tonight I am sitting on the couch with Penny. She has her phone in her hand and she isn’t paying any attention to what is happening right in front of us.  
Baz is sitting on the ground. Pj pants rolled up and pj shirt sleeves rolled up as well.  
He’s painting his nails.  
Penelope was bored earlier from not being able to go out and decided to paint her nails. When she announced this Baz’s eyebrows quirked up and he followed her into the bathroom to get supplies. After he sat quietly watching Pen do hers he’s now sitting on the floor of my apartment painting his nails purple.  
I don’t know why I can’t look away.  
His pajamas are black silk and his hair is pulled out of his face. He had to keep blowing it out of his eyes so I tied it back for him.  
Penelope hasn’t lifted her head once from her phone.  
Is this normal?  
Does she think it’s normal that Baz is sitting here painting his nails?  
Do I like this?  
Yes.  
I stand up and say  
“ I’m going to take a nap”  
Penny looks up, smiles.  
Baz meets my eyes and says  
“ Love, you no I can’t right now”  
I blush a bit. I wasn’t even thinking that, bloody hell.  
“No. Seriously... going to take nap”  
Baz looks up suspicious then shakes his head.  
“ okay”  
I try to smile and fail as I leave the room.  
Why am I acting so weird.  
I make it to my room and throw myself on the bed. I can’t help thinking about purple fingers dipping into my back pockets.  
What the hell, Simon get yourself together.  
I bury my head deeper into the pillow.  
~  
I think I’m actually asleep when I hear the bed shift next to me.  
“ Love... are you awake?”  
No.  
Yes.  
I roll over a bit to look at him.  
“ My nails aren’t wet anymore” he says putting a hand on my cheek.  
The thunder is shaking this whole room.  
“ Shepard picked up Bunce a moment ago to do crowley knows what in this weather”  
I just stare at him. Not knowing what to say.  
He kisses my temple.  
He puts his hand in front of my face.  
“ Do you like my nails” he asks  
I have never thought I would hear Baz Pitch ask me such a thing.  
I gulp down the lump in my throat and say  
“ Yes”  
“ good, let’s do yours” he says  
He grabs my hand and pulls me out of bed.  
~  
I sit at the windowsill  
watching the storm as my boyfriend paints my nails baby blue.


End file.
